My Lovely Comments on: Jo Bekle en Daryl en Panim
by Rwy'n-Y-Blaidd-Drwg
Summary: jo bekle and daarel git snt into da hungr gams, becuz they run ote of blak peeple to kil. Me: Wow. Racist much? Hmm, maybe if we're lucky Josie and Daarel will get killed in the bloodbath! WARNING: I CANNOT BE HELD LIABLE FOR BRAIN DAMAGE FROM THE ORIGINAL TEXT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jo Bel's story, nor do I want to. I also do not own The Hunger Games. I only own my comments.**

**Same old same old. My comments on Josie's new Narnia Story. Napoleon is here too, to help.**

**Napoleon: Ugh, why did she ruin another book? **

**Me: I don't know Napoleon...I just don't Know...**

**Me: And, becuase her formatting is weird, during her Authors Note and Jo Belkes POV we will be **normal **and During Darrels POV we will be bold. **

* * *

**My Lovely Comments on: jo bekle en daryl in panim da HUNGR GAMS**

Me: *Facepalm* Here we go...

**An: DONT FLAM DID STURY U DUM DUM!1111111111111111**

Napoleon: AAAAAAH! SAVE ME! IT'S THE 1'S! *curls up in a coner rocking back and forth.*

Me: See what you did to my brother Josie? If we ever meet in real life...Let's just say you'll have a permanent handmark on your cheek. Then I'll sic Napoleon here on you. *evil grin*

Napoleon: *Still in his corner*

**Bi da wae go reed Bubbas stortyy!1111111111**

Me: I might...For a commentary! Hahaha! Napoleon, I just past the ones. You're safe for a bit.

Napoleon: Okay...

**Chapter 1 da reeping.**

Me: Why does she insist on using 'd' instead of 'th'?

Napoloen: Idk.

Me: Don't do that. That's what Josie does.

Napoleon: Oh...Nevermind...I don't know.

**JO BELKES POv**

Me: Again with the indecisive name spelling. Go read my other Jo Bel Commentaries for a full list of name changes. I'm too brain dead to try and remember them.

Napoeleon: My favorite spelling is Job El.

Me: Same!

**1 dayy I wok up in district 11 WHER DA SUTHURNURS liv nd I realized I mite get reeped cuz we ran ote of blak people to snd 2 da reeping!11111111111111**

Napoleon: SAVE ME! *rocking back and forth* Think of twos and exclamation points...twos and exclamation points...

Me: Okay, you're in District 11. Yeah, that is in the south if my map is correct...But, it's also the porest district besides 12. YOU WANT US SOUTHERNERS TO BE POOR!?

**Thin I wnt to the towen skware nd I sawa…**

Me: Yes, you would be thin if you were in the poorest district because you would have no food! What is a towen skware?

Napoleon: I'm pretty sure President Snow isn't racist, so it wouldn't only be black peoples in the Hunger Games.

Me: I do believe you're right.

**DARRYL MY CUZIN**

Me: Awesome! You're incompetent editor cousin is here too! Maybe you'll both get reaped and DIE!

Napoleon: Bu, of course, she's a Mary-Sue, so she's gonna somehow win.

Me: With only a PItchfork too. She seems to have an absession with Pitchforks.

**DArrels pov,**

Thin,…..

**Me: What's thin? You need to specify! COMPLETE YOUR SENTENCES PERSON!**

Effie trinket sed, NOW dis yeer 2 tributs get a specal advantage!1111111111111111111111111111 111111111

**Napoleon: NOOOO! THE 1'S ARE BACK! *Goes back to corner* Twos and exclamation points...twos and exclamation points...**

**Me: Anyway, I don't think any districts would get a special advantage, especially not one of the poorest. The only advantage I can think of is the Careers, who train for the Games. *facepalm* Josie is an idiot. But I already knew that.**

NOWE R TRIBUTS WILL B…

**Me: Drum roll please! dududududududududududu...**

**Napoleon: *in background* marysuemarysuemarysue...**

JO BKEL ND DARREL!111111111111

**Me: I knew it! I knew it! That girl was going to get reaped from the start!**

**Napoleon: Well, obviously, it's the hunger games! And whoevers point of view it's from always gets reaped!**

**Me: Right!**

NXT Tim:

**Me: Next Tim? There was a Tim in here, and there's gonna be a next one?**

**Napoleon: Who's Tim?**

**Me: I have no idea!**

SA CAPITIL!11111111111111

**Me: South America Capitol? **

**Napoleon: But...South America doesn't exist during that time...it's underwater...**

* * *

**Me: Well, that was interesting. Now I need to wipe all this blu goo from my desk.**

**Napoleon: And I need to wipe it from my chair. Then freeze it, and put it back in my head.**

**Me: By the way, I determined in my commentary of her Doctor Who story that "blu" is the color of my brain slowly melting.**

**Napoleon: Can't...talk...brain...melting...**

**Me: Yeah...I'm just gonna end this chapter now...Reviews will heal us!**


	2. The End!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jo Bel's story, nor do I want to. I also do not own The Hunger Games. I only own my comments.**

**Joy to the world, The Jo Bel's dead! We ****barbecued jer head? What happened to the body, we flushed it down the potty! And around and around it goes! Around and and around it goes! Arou-ou-ou-ou-ound and round it goes!****!**

**Oh, hi. How long have you been there...hehehe...Well, incase you didn't notice, JO Bel has been delted, for now. But, I couldn't leave you wonderful readers hanging, so here's how it should've ended (what the real ending is, we shall never know)**

**Note: All of Jo Bel's lines are meant to be misspelled. Because that's how I see her talking.**

* * *

Jo Bel and Darryl were running towards the cornicopia. Because of their Mary-Sue powers, they knew the would win. Suddenly, one girl who seemed oblvivious to their Sueishness passed them, grabbing the bag full of supplies they wanted.

"Omg y did u do dat?" Asked Jo Bel, pulling Darryl to a halt and somehow pulling out her Pitchfork-from-nowhere at the same time.

"Because I, know what you are."

"Wat?"

"You're a Mary-Sue and Gary-Stu. Your actions will condemn us all!"

"Y dos evry1 cal mi Mary-Sue! Im Job El!"

"Nd Im Daaryyl!"

"Yes, but your species is Mary-Sue. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a games to win." With that, the girl stabbed Jo Bel and Darryl with a knife from the bag, thus begginging the bloodbath, and giving everyone a somewhat fair shot at winning.

_End._

* * *

**WooHoo! Now we shall all party! XD Review one last time, for me?**

**~WolfyBD**


End file.
